Cita a Ciegas
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Un anciano amigo de Candy le dice que ese día encontrará el amor. Puede ser su atractivo jefe Terry Grandchester, el hombre guapo que ve en el metro cada mañana o... su Cita a Ciegas.


**Cita a Ciegas**

Por Claudia Medina

Hoy era el día, más bien la noche, aunque técnicamente es la tarde, a las 7 podría decirse que aún es la tarde. Por lo pronto, para iniciar el día, el desayuno: Un jugo de toronja y un yogurt, por lo menos este día si haría caso de la dieta, un sándwich tostado, a medias, porque lo guardaba para el tiempo del lunch; de ese modo, solo compraría una ensalada y un bote de té helado, para evitar la mirada de reclamo de Patty de no sumarse al esfuerzo común. La verdad, no lo necesitaba nunca lo había necesitado, era delgada y sobre todo bendecida por los dioses, podría comer tres hamburguesas con queso y tocino y seguir siendo talla 0 pero no quería darle tentación a su querida amiga que siempre desde los tiempos del colegio había sufrido batallas incontables con la báscula y sobretodo el marcador de novios seguía estando en 0 para ambas, ella, desde que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por la culpa de Archie. ¿A quien se ocurre tener un novio llamado Archie? Tal vez quedaría solo con alguien llamada Betty o Verónica pero nunca, nunca…. Candy. Annie, su prima del alma fue la manzana de la discordia y para colmo no se atreve a bloquearla del Facebook, así que cada vez que abre su muro salen con sus enormes sonrisas ocupando toda la pantalla de su iPhone.

Por eso ya había decidido no permitirse que le hiciera daño, dar carpetazo y seguir adelante con su corazón en busca de alguien, se miró al espejo y no veía a nadie que fuera fanática de la moda, pero si alguien que al menos dedicó un poco de tiempo a su arreglo personal. – Bien Candice, veamos quien será el indicado… ¿Mr. Grandchester?... mmmm … tal vez hoy te voltee a ver… - soltó una carcajada- o tal vez, el rubio del metro…¡Dios ese hombre cada día está más guapo! O… quizá… la cita que Patty te arregló con su amigo de la infancia, puede que sea buena. Con sus pantalones de pitillo color beige, un saco de seda y lana en rosa fosforescente, en sus pies, unos zapatos del mismo color, combinando con una bufanda y bolsa amarillo paja y el cabello recogido en algo parecido a un chignon a la despreocupé salió a la oficina. Tomó la cajita con unos panecillos que horneó la noche anterior.

Como siempre llegó a una pequeña revistería atendida por Mr. Wong, lo saludó y le regaló esa sonrisa que el anciano deseaba recibir día con día, nunca le diría que era el momento que esperaba al abrir su humilde stand de aluminio, nadie le regalaba una sonrisa así desde que su hermosa Lin no podía hacerlo hacía ya 20 años.

-Su periódico y sus chicles de sabor violeta Miss Candy- dijo con amabilidad, su horóscopo chino dice que hoy encontrará el amor.

-Mmmm eso espero- contestó alegre mientras buscaba en su billetera el billete más chico para poder dejarle el cambio al anciano- Tome… la esperanza muere al último.

-Aquí tiene, el regalo de Lin para usted- añadió al regalarle un ramito de jazmines envuelto en un celofán.- de nuestro jardín.

-Muchas gracias, dígale a su esposa que muchas gracias y no crea que me olvidé de ella…taraaán… yo misma los horneé… a ver si me da el visto bueno y me diga que ya me puedo casar… - dijo en broma.

-Claro Miss Candy muchas gracias, sé que ella se lo agradece con cariño.

-Hasta mañana Mister Wong- dijo al oler de nuevo su ramo y checar los minutos para llegar justo a tiempo al metro.

-Hasta mañana Miss Candy, recuerde hoy encuentra el amor- dijo al verla caminar como a quien la persigue el diablo.

Llegó a la estación del metro y bajó las escaleras y con exactitud de un reloj suizo llegó a la orilla del andén, contó hasta diez y apareció él, como ayer, como el día antes de ayer y como todas las semanas y todos los casi 12 meses que se quedó sin carro porque lo chocó el día que Annie y Archie le dijeron que estaban enamorados. Pero él estaba ahí como una aparición de Adonis para recrearle la vista y el día. Alto, con cuerpo de nadador alemán, vestido casual y su mochila cargada cruzada a la izquierda, lentes y un cabello digno de comercial de shampoo para hombres. Una barba insipiente y sus ojos ¿de qué color eran? Nunca los había visto porque con su perfecto outfit de intelectual llegaba a la línea amarilla con su café del Starbucks y el periódico bajo el brazo, viendo siempre al frente, ¿Qué acaso no sabía que existía su lado derecho? Con los colores que Candy traía la podía ver a kilómetros. Ese era el momento, sacaba sus chicles y los mascaba, el sabor a violeta le recordaba la felicidad, una llena de placer y apacibilidad; explotaba con ese sabor dulce, pero no tanto, el olor que revotaba en su nariz la transportaba al jardín de su casa, pletórica de violetas y huele de noche así como de rosas, donde se sentaba en el último escalón, mascaba los chicles que compraba su abuelo en la maquinita de la farmacia. Ese placer, con tintes pícaros, duraba unos segundos ya que el metro llegaba y abría su puertas justo donde se encontraban parados ella en la parte posterior del segundo vagón y él en la parte frontal del tercer vagón sentados casi uno frente al otro pero divididos por los vagones, sin embargo Candy podía ver como se acomodaba, abría su periódico y tomaba sorbos de su café. Ella bajaba primero por eso nunca sabía cuál era el destino de él, el rubio del metro.

Patty le dio el número de su cita, ya estaban en el watts app, recibió un mensaje de "Bert" para confirmar su asistencia las 7:00 pm en un bar de citas a ciegas que últimamente estaba de moda, con un "OK nos vemos", pudo sentir la satisfacción de darle el gusto a su amiga y de sentir compasión por un tipo que está desesperado por una cita, al menos así calificaba a quienes tenían a bien ir a ese lugar. Quien sabe, no quería tener altas expectativas, tal vez era un chico regordete, genio en las computadoras o en física cuántica, sin embargo no quería pensar en él como un "looser" sino como alguien que no haya tenido tiempo para el amor. Esperando al menos, que no viviera aún con sus padres. En fin se sintió como toda una scoutt al hacer su buena obra del día, si sería la "Serena" de las citas a ciegas.

-White venga por favor- escuchó a Terry Grandchester al salir de su oficina y hablarle en voz alta porque no estaba en su campo de visión. ¡Por Dios sabía su nombre!

Entró a la oficina y él sin quitar los ojos de su pantalla le dijo que tenían una cita a las 5:30 con un cliente muy importante y que necesitaba que fuera con él, que llevara la laptop con algunos de sus diseños…

-Necesito a alguien fresco, sus ideas son buenas White- dijo al levantar esos ojos azules que penetraban sin misericordia y hacían que a Candy le temblaran las piernas.

-ok- fue lo único que pudo articular. Justo al momento de dar la vuelta recordó su cita, creo que Mr. Wong estaba equivocado no se vería con su posible proyecto de amor- Terry… perdón Mr. Grandchester nos …

-¿tiene algún problema de tiempo? Sería una tristeza porque hoy viene vestida justo para una cita exitosa… si gusta busco a Higgins… podría decirle que salga del hospital y venga a acompañarme… no hay problema Miss White…- contestó tono sarcástico

Candy se quedó pasmada y muda

-Nos vemos a las 5:15 en el estacionamiento-volvió a su trabajo.

Aventó el paquete con ensalada en la mesa junto con el bote de té y después sentó en la barra del comedor mientras Patty la veía esperando saber porque su disgusto. Cuando la voz de "Jarvis" le avisa que tiene un mensaje.

"Candy, perdón me salió algo de trabajo, llegaré al menos media hora tarde pero si iré, ¿no te molesta?"

-Claro que no, nos vemos entre 7:30 y 8:00 bye

\- ok gracias

Patty sonríó, esperaba realmente que su amiga aterrizara con alguien como su amigo Bert, el vecino de siempre que es más familia que la familia.

-Vas a salir con Grandchester y por fin va a ver lo buena que eres… y te vas a subir a su hermoso Ferrari 488 azul… no pienses en nada más y después, vas con Bert, te va a caer bien es muy lindo…

-como amigos, fuiste clara Patty ¿verdad?

-Ooops!- dijo levantando las cejas.- Cálmate Matahari, creo que no le romperás el corazón en esta primera cita.

El Ferrari Azul en verdad era de ensueño, jamás imaginó que tuviera la oportunidad de subirse en un auto así, olía a la mezcla de piel con el perfume Versace de su jefe. Terry, con su traje gris Oxford y su camisa celeste que acentuaba sus ojos azules enmarcados con sus cejas y cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado se portó de manera profesional y cortés, pero algo inherente a él dejaba soltar pequeñas sonrisas de casanova, así como miradas nada discretas que recorrían a Candy de arriba a abajo. Lo que derretía a su copiloto. Iba nerviosa, por eso soltaba sonrisas amplias. Hablaron de trabajo pero su jefe seguía con ese jueguillo del gato y el ratón que le complacía su vanidad viril, porque de antemano sabía que no podía pasar nada más, le gustaba, era bonita e inteligente una mezcla a veces difícil de encontrar al menos en el círculo de mujeres en el que se desenvolvía. Pero ante todo era su empleada, no sería como su padre; eso se lo prometió así mismo desde que lo encontró con su secretaria en una situación más que comprometida. Pero al menos se daría el gusto de coquetear un poco con esa chica que no sabía porque no la había visto bien antes. Decidió que la vería en acción con el cliente, si era buena, ni modo, pero si no lo era, se permitiría despedirla para después con todas las de la ley, conquistarla.

Al ver que llegaban Candy sacó su espejo y el lipstick para retocarse el color de los labios, al momento en que Terry frenaba justo frente a la puerta del restaurante italiano, lo que hizo que ella rayara su mejilla. Él la vio y ofreció disculpas al tiempo en que con su mano derecha la tomó del mentón y con su dedo pulgar en un tris le borró el rayón nude.

-Espere- dijo al valet parking, fue él mismo quien se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del carro y darle la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Con amabilidad los empleados los dirigieron a una mesa donde el cliente ya los esperaba, era dueño de una editorial nueva que necesitaba un logo para su empresa así como ideas para algunos libros que ya tenía enlista de publicarlos.

El hombre estaba de espaldas era un rubio que se levantó al instante que Terry dijo- Mr. Andley. Se volteó para saludar y para sorpresa de Candy era el rubio del metro.

-¿Mr. Grandchester? Hola- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ella es Miss White, una de nuestras mejores diseñadoras.- Dijo Terry, el hombre le ofreció la mano para saludarla, por inercia ella contestó el gesto pero estaba pasmada, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, no recordaba en qué momento se murió y estaba en el cielo, o al menos se durmió en el escritorio como acostumbraba por las tardes.

-Mucho gusto- al cruzarse las miradas vio en la de él cierta sorpresa, pero a la vez familiaridad, tal vez si la recordaba, tal vez si la haya visto alguna vez en el metro. Se quedaron así, por unos segundos hasta que escucharon la voz de Terry.- ¿nos sentamos?

La junta fue un éxito, Candy además de creativa, sabía escuchar las ideas de Mr. Andley y pudo captar su idea para hacer, a como se diría a ojo de buen cubero, ofrecer unas ideas en la laptop insipientes pero concisas de lo que su atento cliente decía.

Por su parte, Terry se lamentaba ser tan cuadrado en sus ideas, esa chica valía la pena de romper sus propias reglas, la observaba absorto, algo le decía que pertenecía en su memoria de más allá de la actual, en un instante de la historia, tal vez, hubo un vínculo entre ellos y muy fuerte, pero a la vez, pudo asegurar que esa felicidad ya había sido y como alguien a quien le cortaron un miembro de su cuerpo, sabía que ya no estaba pero mantenía un hilillo de pertenencia. Solo le quedó suspirar y hacer caso a lado frío y calculador, en ese momento era el jefe y así seguiría siendo. Su iphone le indicó que tenía un mensaje y se apresuró a cerrar el trato, benéfico para ambos lados. Se disculpó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo tal vez de una situación de vida que pudiera darse pero que era el tiempo justo de cortarla y evitar un sufrimiento innecesario. Guiñó el ojo a su empleada antes de acomodar su silla y decirle que al día siguiente hablarían en su oficina.

Se quedaron William Andley y Candy en esa mesa, sonriendo sin saber que decir, ambos dudaban si el otro sabía de su rutina del metro, pero decidieron no tocar el tema. Ella guardó su laptop.

-La veo con prisa, tal vez quiera cambiar de parecer y pidamos un trago, aquí tienen un vino excelente- dijo William.

-Lo siento tengo otra cita.

-¿Grandchester es un tirano?

-no, personal, de hecho creo que ya es tarde- dijo buscando su celular para pedir un uber, pero su guapo jefe ya se había ido y su bolso en su caro automóvil. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ni siquiera tenía dinero para caminar al metro y llegar a la cita que jamás se daría porque el amigo de Patty de seguro pensaría que no quiso asistir.

William preguntó si había algún problema y ella casi punto de llorar le dijo que le era imposible moverse de ahí a cualquier lugar.

El solo sonrió, le ofreció su Smartphone para pedir un taxi, claro, con su propia cuenta de uber.

La plática siguió en el lobby de restaurant esperando el taxi. No querían que llegara, ambos pensaban uno del otro que la forma de ser del otro era justo como la habían imaginado, una figura de humo que habían construido día a día viéndose a través del vidrio del vagón, justo cuando no sabían que el otro ya lo había observado. El valet parking les dijo que el auto llegó, sonrieron como dos adolescentes.

-Muchas gracias Mr. Andley

-William

-William… Bueno, gracias…

-espera, toma- dijo al darle dos billetes de 100 dólares- a cuenta de tu trabajo- dijo rápido al ver que se negaba a aceptarlo.

-gracias pero de todas formas veré la manera de regresarlos

-no de verdad, se los cobraré a Grandchester…- dijo con una clara sonrisa.

-está bien, de todas formas el favor…

-me lo pagas con otra cita- dijo al verla fijamente a los ojos- mientras cerraba la puerta del carro- estamos en contacto, te aseguro que no será la última vez de nos veamos- dijo al guiñar un ojo y una sonrisa de complicidad-

-Si lo sabe, si lo sabe- pensó Candy- que me quedo viéndolo como tonta en el metro- solo le quedó esbozar una sonrisa y su rostro se tornó rojizo y algo caliente mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del coche.

Llegó al bar corriendo ya habían pasado 10 minutos más de la media hora que se habían dado de tolerancia. Ni como buscarlo sin teléfono. Pensó en retirarse a casa pero prefirió quedarse y tomarse ese trago en honor a su príncipe azul de la noche. Por casualidad la chica del libro de reservaciones le dijo que su cita no había llegado aún y que su mesa estaba lista. Respiró, así Patty no jugaría con su cabeza baloncesto, se sentó y se dispuso a relajarse y a decirle a su mejor amiga que ella si cumplió. Al segundo sorbo de su Cosmopolitan la chica le avisó que su cita ya había llegado. Sonrió comprometida, quería decirle que la única cita que anhelaba era la próxima en la que vería a William Andley.

-Le advierto Miss White que él ya la vio y quiere que cambie su mesa a un lugar más privado- dijo al señalar a unas mesas en la terraza. Al ver que estaban frente al vitral se sintió un poco más segura, quiso voltear a verlo- lo siento, dijo la chica pelirroja, que en su gafete decía Elisa, al impedírselo- pero no puedes verlo antes de ser presentado, disculpa amiga- dijo con confianza- no me permiten hacer esto pero te lo recomiendo, yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad – le susurró al taparse con su libreta para no ser descubierta- es un bombón de chocolate.

-Está bien, dígale que acepto

-Por aquí.

Candy se sentó y vio el panorama urbano, la noche estaba deliciosa y el viento le acarició la cara, esa sensación siempre la había amado. Tan absorta estaba con los ojos cerrados que escuchó una voz que le parecía familiar..

-¿Candy? Soy Bert- aseguró la voz

Candy volteó y no cupo en su asombro.

-William Albert Andley, mucho gusto.- dijo él con una sonrisa amplia y brillante

\- mucho gusto- fue lo que por inercia contestó.

Él la veía con ternura y tampoco podía creerlo, Patty no se había equivocado, por fin le salió bien una de sus tantas fallidas flechas de cupido. Con la única intención de que se decidiera a empezar su vida después de Karen que murió de cáncer hacía ya dos años. Él le pagaría el favor al contactarla con su sobrino Alistear quien ama la ciencia y no ha tenido suerte con las chicas.

Se sentó, pidió un whisky para celebrar y se enfrascaron ahora si en la plática de cómo se conocían sin conocerse. De sus amores frustrados por la traición y la muerte, de como ella lo veía creyendo que no la veía, de como él pudo descubrir en la chica que caminaba todos los días frente a él exactamente 25 metros, que la felicidad se encontraba en uno mismo al compartir con la gente y hacerlos felices con tan solo una sonrisa al hombre del puesto de revistas y a su mujer con apoplejía llevándoles un pequeño regalo de vez en cuando. Logrando poder creer que la vida a pesar de sus injusticias como la muerte de Karen ponía gente con luz en su camino, para él ella era una luz que descubrió un día que su auto tenía las llantas ponchadas y tuvo que usar el metro, desde entones hacía ya casi un año que repetía la misma rutina para darse el placer de verla y captar un poco de la luz que irradiaba. Así seguirían, la vida, o el amor les permitirían más y más noches, tardes y ¿porque no? mañanas donde desayunarían un sándwich o comprarían un café del Starbucks mientras leyeran el periódico al oler las flores y saborearían el olor de las violetas en un beso, sentados en el mismo vagón del metro.

Fin


End file.
